Secret
by NamiKaze-Naruni
Summary: -Sebuah rahasia terbesar yang dimiliki oleh Hitsugaya Toushiro! Ternyata Ia diam-diam menyukai Ichigo Kurosaki. Lalu haruskah ini tetap menjadi sebuah rahasia bagi Hitsugaya?- AU, Shou-ai. #Request Haruna Tsubaki# Review?


**Bleach **** (c) Tite Kubo **

**Secret (c) **** NamiKaze-Naruni **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Rated: **T

**Pairing:** Ichigo X Hitsugaya

**Warning: Shou-ai, **OOC, AU, Typo. Don't Like Don't Read!

**_Request Haruna Tsubaki_ **

**.**

**. **

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>_

Sebuah rahasia terbesar yang dimiliki oleh Hitsugaya Toushiro! Ternyata Ia diam-diam menyukai Ichigo Kurosaki. Lalu haruskah ini tetap menjadi sebuah rahasia bagi Hitsugaya? Mengingat Ichigo kini tengah memiliki hubungan dekat dengan seorang gadis yang juga merupakan sahabatnya sendiri, Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

><p><strong>~O~O~O~O~O~ <strong>

**-Secret (**Rahasia yang terpendam**)- **

**_Hitsugaya POV_ **

"_Baiklah anak-anak, saat akan mencari nilai __**Ukuran penyebaran data tunggal **__perhatikan soal yang akan ditanyakan, apakah itu rentang, hamparan, ataupun simpangan kuartil. Ingatlah rumus ini. Jika yang ditanyakan adalah jangkauannya, gunakan rumus __**J: Xmaks-Xmin**__..."_

Aku memperhatikan dengan seksama materi Matematika yang tengah dijelaskan oleh Aizen-_sensei_. Tak berapa lama, aku kembali mencatat hal-hal penting yang tengah di jelaskan oleh guru berambut coklat dengan kaca mata itu. _Hmm.. soal yang mudah._ Pikirku bangga.

Kembali aku melihat Aizen-_sensei _yang membuka materi baru _Matematika _ tentang _Ragam atau Simpangan baku. _Kembali, aku mencatat hal-hal penting yang wajib ku catat untuk bahan peganganku.

"_Ummh.." _

Gerakkan pensilku terhenti, tak kala mendengar igauan pelan dari meja di sampingku. Aku mendengus saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut orange terang tengah tertidur pulas dengan wajahnya yang menghadap padaku. Dasar. Bisa-bisanya Ia tertidur di tengah jam pelajaran seperti ini.

_Kurosaki Ichigo. _

Seseorang yang sudah sangat ku kenal. Kami sudah saling mengenal saat di bangku SD dulu. Seorang sahabat yang bisa ku andalkan dan sekaligus sangat baik. Aku tidak tahu, ini kebetulan atau tidak. Tapi semenjak di bangku SD kelas 5, kami selalu sekelas dan posisi duduknya pun tidak berubah, aku berada di bagian bangku belakang yang dekat jendela, sedangkan dia tepat duduk di meja samping mejaku. Padahal kami sudah duduk di bangku SMA kelas 11. Aku mendengus memikirkan hal itu.

Kembali aku menoleh pada Aizen-_sensei_ yang tengah menulis soal di papan tulis.

"Baiklah. Kerjakan soal ini, usai jam pelajaran dikumpulkan." Perintah Aizen-_sensei_ pada murid-murid di kelas.

"**Ha'i, Sensei!"**

tanggap murid-murid yang lain. Kemudian, Aizen-_sensei_ keluar dari kelas. Sepeninggalnya Guru berkaca mata itu, aku melirik sekilas Kurosaki yang masih terlelap. Aku menahan tawaku, saat melihat ia mengernyitkan alisnya tampak gelisah lalu mengusap hidungnya dan bergumam tidak jelas.

_Dasar. _

Untungnya, si _baka mikan_ itu _(panggilanku padanya)_ duduk dikursi paling belakang. Sedangkan, di depannya ada Sado-_san_ yang notabene bertubuh besar dan sukses menutupi Kurosaki. Ditambah Aizen-_sensei_ hanya diam saja di depan papan tulis untuk menjelaskan soal. Tidak heran sih, kalau posisinya Kurosaki yang sedang tertidur tidak diketahui oleh Guru berambut coklat itu. Terlebih Aizen-_sensei_ tidak terlalu peduli pada siswa yang tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya yang penting asalkan saat ujian nilainya bagus, itu sudah cukup.

Sejujurnya, aku suka memperhatikan wajahnya. Terlebih saat Ia terlelap. Terlihat tenang dan tanpa beban.

Dari dulu.. tanpa ku rasa, perasaanku makin tak menentu saat bersamanya. Mungkin karena perhatian dan kebaikannya padaku yang selalu membuatku nyaman saat bersama dengannya.

Tentu saja, aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengenal perasaan ini. Tapi kurasa.. perasaan ini harus aku buang jauh-jauh dan menjadi rahasia besar dalam hidupku. Rahasia bahwa aku..

_Jatuh cinta pada Kurosaki.. _

**_Hitsugaya POV end_**

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

"Gyaaa..! kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Toushiro!" seru pemuda berambut orange yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya, dan baru mengetahui ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan.

Hitsugaya berkata dengan santai, "Siapa suruh kau tertidur saat Aizen-_sensei _menjelaskan materi," balasnya datar sambil merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi.

"Makanya, harusnya kau membangunkan aku tadi! Ugh.." keluh pemuda berambut orange itu sambil membuka buku tulisnya untuk mencatat soal yang berada di papan tulis.

Setelah selesai menyalin, Ichigo langsung mengerjakan soalnya. Diperhatikan dengan seksama soal-soal yang berada di bukunya itu dengan serius. Sesekali Ichigo membuka buku paket _matematika_-nya untuk membantu ia mengerjakan soal.

Hitsugaya hanya terdiam saja sambil memperhatikan Ichigo yang tengah serius mengerjakan soal. Alhasil, waktu pulangnya terbuang dengan menemani Ichigo di dalam kelas.

"Toushiro, aku tidak mengerti soal no. 5," ujar Ichigo, Hitsugaya menghela nafas lalu menggeser bangkunya ke samping meja Ichigo.

"Untuk mengerjakan soal ini, seharusnya kau menggunakan rumus yang ini, Kurosaki. Lalu setelah hasilnya kau dapat, baru kau masukan ke dalam rumus yang ini," ujar Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk deret rumus di buku paket Ichigo itu. Ichigo mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali mengerjakan soal yang memang cuma berjumlah 5 soal itu.

Ichigo memang tergolong siswa yang pintar. Nilainya juga cukup memuaskan. Walau Ia masih berada di bawah Hitsugaya. Tetapi, dalam segi non akademik, gantian Ichigolah yang di atas Hitsugaya.

"Oke! Selesai. Sekarang antarkan aku ke ruang guru, Toushiro!" seru Ichigo sambil berdiri dari kursi. Hitsugaya menghela nafas, lalu berdiri dan mengambil tas miliknya. Setelah itu, menyusul Ichigo yang telah jalan duluan.

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

"**Ichigo! Hitsugaya-san!"**

Mendengar sebuah suara panggilan yang familiar di telinga mereka berdua, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sontak menoleh ke belakang dengan kompak.

Terlihat seorang gadis, bertubuh cukup mungil dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan bermata dark blue tengah berlari kecil ke arah mereka dengan sebuah senyum yang mengembang di wajah manisnya. Rukia Kuchiki. Yang kini digosipkan tengah dekat dengan pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Yo, Rukia!" sahut Ichigo senang melihat gadis itu. Sesampainya di depan mereka berdua, Rukia tampak menghela nafas singkat lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, aku bisa mengejar kalian," ujarnya kemudian.

"Lho, bukannya tadi kau bilang ada urusan dengan eskul seni?" tanya Ichigo heran. Karena tadi pagi Rukia bilang padanya, dia tidak bisa pulang bersama karena ada rapat mendadak di eskul seni yang digeluti oleh gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu.

"Dibatalkan. Katanya diundur hingga hari senin nanti. Soalnya, Rose-_sensei_ mendadak ada keperluan penting." Jawab Rukia singkat.

"Ohh.."

Hitsugaya hanya terdiam saja melihat kedekatan mereka itu. Rasanya Ia sedikit iri dengan Rukia yang selalu bisa mengobrol santai dengan Ichigo.

"Ya, sudah. Kita langsung pulang saja. Kebetulan, aku bawa mobil. Hei, Toushiro! Kau juga ikut," pemuda mungil itu tersentak dari lamunannya saat Ichigo tiba-tiba berseru padanya.

"Eh, tidak. Terimakasih. Aku pulang dengan kendaraan umum saja." tolak Hitsugaya datar. Tentu saja, pemuda mungil itu tidak mau dianggap sebagai pengganggu diantara mereka nanti di dalam mobil. Terlebih, Ia tidak mau kalau harus melihat kedekatan antara Ichigo dan Rukia di dalam mobil nanti. Memang dia siapa? Hitsugaya cukup paham dengan posisinya sekarang.

Rukia cemberut, "Kenapa tidak mau, Hitsugaya-_san_? Masa kau tega membiarkan aku terkurung selama hampir 20 menit di dalam mobil bersama _Mikan_ ini!" seru Rukia sembari menunjuk Ichigo yang langsung masang tampang aneh.

"Hah? Memangnya kau pikir aku ini, _maniak_ ?" Balas Ichigo.

"Ingat, ya! Aku sudah mengenalmu dari TK! Tentu saja, aku tahu banyak tentang kau, _baka!" _

"O'ya?" sungut Ichigo.

"Tentu saja!"

Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil melihat pertengkaran yang biasa Ia lihat itu. Sedikit kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa Ia tidak mengenal Ichigo lebih dulu dari Rukia, kalau saja itu terjadi, mungkin Ia bisa tahu lebih banyak tentang Ichigo. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mau pakai kendaraan umum saja." tolak Hitsugaya halus. Ichigo yang mendengar itu, lantas menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Yaa.. baiklah kalau begitu. Kami duluan, Toushiro." ujar Ichigo yang sudah menduga jawaban pemuda mungil itu.

Rukia menyikut pinggang Ichigo dengan telak, membuat pemuda berambut orange itu meringis.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, hah? Sakit tahu!" sungut Ichigo emosi.

Rukia menatap Ichigo horror, mengerti maksud tatapan Rukia itu membuat Ichigo menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Hati-hati, Hitsugaya-_san._ Kami duluan." kata Rukia kemudian sambil tersenyum.

"Ya." Balas Hitsugaya singkat.

Saat kedua sosok itu tidak terlihat lagi di mata _emerald_nya, Hitsugaya menundukan kepalanya ke lantai. Perlahan lengan kanannya bergerak ke dada kiri, tepat sumber kehidupannya berdetak.

"Kenapa... disebelah sini, sakit?" bisik Hitsugaya lirih.

"**Toushiro!" **

**DEG! **

Hitsugaya langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Kok belum pulang? Tumben tidak bersama Ichigo-_san_." tanya orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, dengan warna rambut hitam. _Kusaka Soujiro. _

"Bukan urusanmu juga 'kan aku pulang bersama siapa. Kau sendiri?" tanya balik Hitsugaya datar.

"Dinginnya..~ aku baru saja selesai latihan _panahan_. Sekarang mau pulang." jelas Kusaka. Kusaka memang tertarik dengan _olahraga panahan,_ dan sekarang Ia telah terdaftar sebagai salah satu _atlit panahan_ terkenal dari sekolah Karakura.

Hitsugaya sendiri sudah berteman cukup lama dengan pemuda berambut hitam itu. karena kebetulan saat kelas 10 mereka sekelas.

"Mau pulang bareng?" tawar Kusaka, "Aku bawa motor, nih!" tambahnya lagi.

"Tidak. Terimakasih. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." tolak pemuda mungil itu.

Kusaka berkacak pinggang, "Kau ini kebiasaan sekali, Toushiro. Pokoknya kau akan ku antar sampai rumah!" kata Kusaka kemudian menarik lengan kanan Hitsugaya ke arah parkiran.

"Eh-Hei!"

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

"Sudah siap? Pegangan yang kuat, ya! Aku mau ngebut, nih." ujar Kusaka saat pemuda mungil itu sudah naik ke atas motor _Ducati _hitamnya lengkap dengan helm bewarna biru dongker yang sudah terpasang di kepala Hitsugaya.

Dengan mendengus kesal karena di paksa naik motor oleh Kusaka, pemuda mungil itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Kusaka. "Sudah." sahutnya kemudian.

Kusaka tersenyum dibalik helmnya, "Yosh! Akan ku antarkan kau sampai rumah dengan selamat, Toushiro!" seru Kusaka.

Hitsugaya mencibir, "Justru kalau tidak selamat, aku akan menggentayangimu seumur hidup, _baka_!"

Kusaka tertawa kecil, "Hahaha... kalau kau yang menggentayangiku, aku tidak keberatan kok!"

"Jadi kau mau aku '_tidak selamat'_, ya?"balas Hitsugaya sarkastik.

"Eh? Bukan begitu juga. Hahh.. oke, aku kalah. Kau selalu menang kalau diajak berdebat." keluh Kusaka.

Hitsugaya tersenyum penuh kemenangan dibalik helmnya, "Kalau sudah tahu, cepat jalan!"

"_Ha'i, sir!_ Pegangan yang kuat!"

Dan motor itu pun langsung berlari kencang meninggalkan area parkiran sekolah.

Hitsugaya mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Kusaka karena kendaraan beroda dua itu memang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Rasanya, kalau melepaskan pelukannya itu sebentar saja, pemuda mungil itu pasti langsung terbang terbawa angin. (**^^'a**)

Kusaka yang merasakan pelukan erat di pinggangnya tersenyum kecil, "Kau takut?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Apa? Aku tidak dengar." Balas Hitsugaya. Jelas tidak dengar, karena suara Kusaka teredam bersama deru angin yang cukup kencang akibat motor yang dikendarai dengan cepat olehnya.

"Kau takut? Kalau takut, aku rendahkan kecepatannya!" seru Kusaka agak kencang.

'_Takut? Tidak. Aku tidak takut. Rasanya punggung Kusaka lebar dan hangat. Aku merasa aman disini. Andaikan, sekarang Kusaka adalah Kurosaki.. aku..' _Batin Hitsugaya sembari memeluk erat pinggang Kusaka.

Hitsugaya kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak usah! Biarkan seperti ini!" balas pemuda bermata _emerald _itu.

Kusaka kembali tersenyum, "Baiklah!"

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

"Yakin mau turun disini? Rumahmu kan masih satu blok lagi."

"Ya. _Thanks_, Kusaka." ujar Hitsugaya sembari memberi helm bewarna hitam pada Kusaka.

Kusaka menerima helm itu, "Kau ini, apa kau masih tidak yakin kalau aku bisa mengantarmu ke rumah dengan selamat?"

Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil, "Hm.. ya, mungkin saja."

"Jyah! Teganya...~" timpal Kusaka sembari memasang wajah cemberut.

"Haha.. sudah. Lihat wajahmu jadi makin aneh tahu." ujar Hitsugaya.

"Haa? Kau tidak tahu, ya. Walaupun katamu wajahku aneh, banyak gadis-gadis yang mengantri, lho..~" bangga pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Yayaya, terserah. Ya, sudah. Sampai jumpa besok." pamit Hitsuagya pada Kusaka.

"Toushiro!" panggil Kusaka sebelum pemuda mungil itu menjauh. Hitsugaya menoleh, "Apa?"

"Err.. Sampai jumpa." Balas Kusaka jadi gugup sendiri.

"Eh, dasar. Ya, sampai jumpa."

Setelah melihat Kusaka pergi, pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu langsung melanjutkan langkahnya pulang. Setapak demi setapak langkah Ia lalui dengan pikiran yang membuatnya bingung. Terlebih, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurosaki Ichigo yang sekarang berada dalam pikirannya.

Pemuda mungil itu sudah mencoba agar perasaan yang Ia rasakan terhadap Ichigo berubah. Namun tidak bisa. Semakin memaksakan diri untuk menghapus perasaan sukanya pada pemuda berambut _orange_ itu, semakin membuat pemuda bermarga Kurosaki itu kian merasuk di pikirannya. Apakah mulai sekarang Ia harus jaga jarak dengan Ichigo? Mungkin, bisa. Patut dicoba.

"**Toushiro!"**

**Deg! **

Pemuda mungil itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke depan. Terpaku mendapati Ichigo kini berdiri sambil menyandar di mobil tepat di depan rumahnya. Kalau begini, bagaimana bisa jaga jarak? _Wong,_ nggak di undang malah tuh orang datang sendiri.. **("**==**)**

"Apa yang kau lakakukan disini?" tanya Hitsugaya heran.

Ichigo nyengir, "Yaa.. aku khawatir saja padamu yang pulang sendirian. Makanya, setelah mengantar Rukia, aku bermaksud ke halte bus dekat sekolah. Tapi, kau tidak ada. Ku pikir kau pasti sudah pergi. Ya, sudah. Aku jadi ke arah rumahmu lalu tak lama ku sampai, kau pulang," jelas pemuda berambut orange itu.

Mendengar itu, Hitsugaya mendengus.

"_Baka Mikan_. Memangnya kau kira aku ini anak kecil yang perlu diawasi. Dasar." Kata Hitsugaya sambil meninju pelan perut Ichigo.

"Haha.. Kau lupa, ya! Aku ini '_Onii-chan _'mu. Tentu saja, aku khawatir kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu, Toushiro," kilah Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambut putih Hitsugaya.

Dengan gusar, pemuda mungil itu menepis lengan Ichigo, "Hah? Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai '_Onii-chan_' ku!"

"Galaknya...~ padahal waktu SD kau bersikap manis sekali padaku lho..~ ingat? Bahkan, kau memanggilku dengan sebutan '_Oniichan' _ padahal kita seusia," goda Ichigo sambil bernostalgia dengan masa kecilnya bersama Hitsugaya. Membuat semburat merah tercetak di wajah pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu.

"_U-urusai_! Itu dulu 'kan?" gusar Hitsugaya sembari meninggalkan Ichigo yang tampaknya masih bernostalgia ria.

'_Sial! kenapa Kurosaki masih ingat masa itu! buat malu saja!' _batinnya sembari membuka pintu pagar rumahnya yang terkunci.

"Toushiro. Kau tidak menawarkan aku masuk?" tanya Ichigo.

Pintu pagar terbuka, Hitsugaya menoleh pada Ichigo. "Untuk apa? Memangnya aku mengundangmu datang kemari? Bukannya kau yang datang sendiri." tandas Hitsugaya dingin.

Ichigo menghela nafas, sudah biasa dengan sikap dingin Hitsugaya. Aneh. Padahal dulu ketika SD, sikap dan perilaku pemuda mungil itu sangatlah manis dan pemalu. Lha, entah kerasukan _Hollow_ apa semenjak lulus SD dan menginjak SMP perilakunya berubah jadi super dingin dan acuh. Ugh.. tapi, sedikitnya Ichigo sudah terbiasa dengan perubahan sifat Hitsugaya yang berbeda 180º itu. Namun, kalau boleh jujur, pemuda berambut orange itu lebih menyukai sifat Hitsugaya ketika SD, dan Ia merindukan Hitsugaya yang dulu.

_Merindukan.. Hitsugaya yang selalu tersenyum padanya dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah mungilnya. _

"Ya, ampun.. kau tega sekali, Toushiro. Aku punya salah padamu, ya?" tanya Ichigo, "Kalau ada, aku minta maaf." tambahnya lagi.

Hitsugaya terdiam, dalam hati Ia membenarkan perkataan Ichigo. Ya.. mungkin membuat pemuda mungil itu jatuh cinta padanya termaksud kesalahan pemuda berambut _orange_ itu. Bukan, ya?

"Toushiro?" panggil Ichigo sembari melangkah mendekati Hitsugaya yang malah menundukkan kepalanya dengan lengan kanan yang mencengkram pagar.

"Jangan mendekat." gumam pemuda mungil itu, membuat Ichigo terpaku.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Ichigo.

Hitsugaya menggeleng pelan, masih menundukan kepalanya, "Tidak. Maaf."

Ichigo menghela nafas, lalu mengusap lembut puncak kepala Hitsugaya, "Kau ini, maaf untuk apa?"

"Tidak. Kurosaki.."

"Hm? Kalau ada yang ingin dikatakan, katakan saja. Kau tidak usah sampai gugup seperti itu. udah kayak mau _nembak _orang saja. Haha.." goda pemuda berambut orange itu sambil tertawa kecil.

Hitsugaya menelan ludah, sekarang. Sekarang apa Ia harus bilang perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Ichigo? Usapan lembut di kepalanya membuat Hitsugaya rileks. Ya, rahasia ini mungkin tidak bisa selamanya Ia jaga. Walaupun mungkin Ichigo akan menjauhinya karena menganggapnya aneh. Tapi pemuda mungil itu sudah tidak kuat menahan perasaan yang sudah Ia tahan beberapa tahun ini.

Hitsugaya mendongak menatap wajah Ichigo lalu menelan ludah paksa. Bagaimanapun, Ia harus siap dengan jawaban Ichigo. "Kurosaki, sebenarnya, aku.."

"Apa?"

Pemuda mungil itu masih menatap wajah pemuda berambut orange di depannya gugup. _Apapun jawabannya, aku harus siap!_ "Sebenarnya, Kurosaki aku menyu-,"

**Drrrtt.. Drrrtt.. **

Perkataan pemuda mungil itu terpotong dengan suara dering panggilan yang merupakan dering panggilan dari Handphone Ichigo. Dengan cepat, Ichigo mengambil Handphone-nya yang berada di saku celana.

"Maaf. Tunggu sebentar, Toushiro." ujar Ichigo. Lalu beralih mengangkat Handpohe-nya sambil membelakangi Hitsugaya.

Dalam hati, pemuda mungil itu mengeluh. Sempat-sempatnya dalam situasi seperti ini Ichigo menerima telpon. Padahal, baru saja keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya timbul. Sial.

"Ya, **Rukia**. Ada apa?"

**Deg! **

Pemuda mungil itu mendongak menatap punggung Ichigo yang membelakanginya. Jadi, Rukia yang menelpon. Pantas saja...

"Apa besok? Tapi, aku belum selesai dengan urusanku, kau tahu? Hah, apa kau kira hal 'itu' semudah membalikan telapak tangan? Arg.. yayaya, baikalah. Aku mengerti, sampai jumpa besok." dan dengan itu, Ichigo mengakhiri panggilannya dan kembali menoleh pada Hitsugaya yang tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Toushiro, tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada. Sampai jumpa, Kurosaki." Potong Hitsugaya dingin lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung mengunci pintu. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang malah terpaku di tempat melihat sikap teman masa kecilnya itu.

**Bruk! **

Hitsugaya terjatuh ke lantai, bersandarkan pintu rumah miliknya. Entah mengapa, deru nafasnya tidak beraturan. Seakan baru saja berlari puluhan meter. Kemudian Ia pun mencengkram kepalanya frustasi.

"Sial! kenapa aku bersikap seperti itu pada Kurosaki. Kenapa? !" keluhnya.

"Aku.. aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini.." gumam Hitsugaya lirih sambil memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Isak tangis kecil mulai terdengar. Sakit. Harusnya Ia tahu kalau akan sesakit ini. Tapi, rasa sakit ini jauh dari rasa sakit yang pernah Ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

**Tok! Tok!**

"Toushiro? Kau tidak apa-apa?" panggil Ichigo sambil mengetuk pintu. Hitsugaya bergeming. Tidak memperdulihkan panggilan Ichigo.

"Hei, Toushiro? Kau dengar?" sekali lagi Ichigo memanggil Hitsugaya. Namun nihil. Tidak ada sahutan dari sang empu pemilik rumah.

"Toshiro?" sekali lagi, Ichigo mengetuk pintu dan memanggil pemuda mungil itu. Namun tetap sama saja.

Tidak lama kemudian hening. Tidak ada lagi sahutan atau panggilan dari pemuda berambut orange itu. membuat Hitsugaya semakin memeluk erat kakinya yang tertekuk.

"Dia.. sudah pergi?" tanyanya lirih pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, kalau Ichigo sudah pergi, seharusnya terdengar suara mobil Ichigo yang pergi'kan?

**Bruk! **

**Deg! **

Pemuda mungil itu tersentak saat merasakan suatu hentakan kecil dari pintu yang menjadi sandarannya. Jangan-jangan Kurosaki..

"Toushiro."

Mata _emerald _ Hitsugaya terpaku saat mendengar suara Ichigo dari dari balik pintu yang menjadi sandarannya.

"Hei, langit sore hari ini indah, seperti warna rambutku.. haha.."

Hitsugaya terdiam.

"Uhh.. tapi, udaranya semakin dingin." tambah Ichigo lagi.

Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Ichigo menaruh lengan kanan diatas lutut kaki kanannya yang ditekuk, " O'ya. Kau ingat saat terkunci di gudang olah raga kelas 5 SD dulu?"

Mendengar itu, Hitsugaya membuka kembali matanya. Lalu menatap lurus di depannya dengan dagu yang tertopang pada lutut kaki yang tertekuk. Sedangkan, kedua lengannya masih memeluk erat kakinya.

"Haha.. kalau mengingat posisi ini, aku jadi mengingat kejadian itu. Dimana kau terkunci, dan aku duduk menyandar di pintu karena kau tidak mengijinkan aku pergi untuk mencari bantuan." Ichigo tertawa kecil mengingat itu.

_Kurosaki.. _

"Padahal aku ingin mencari bantuan. Tapi, kau malah melarangku pergi dari sana. Akibatnya, kau jadi terkurung hampir 1 jam lebih disana kan?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Walaupun tidak ada respon dari pemuda mungil itu. Tapi, firasatnya mengatakan kalau Hitsugaya tengah mendengar semua colotehannya itu.

"Tahu tidak, dulu banyak orang yang bilang, kau dan aku sudah seperti Kakak-Adik. Kemana-mana selalu berdua. Aku setuju juga, sih.. habis, kau pasti akan jadi Adik yang manis bagiku."

**Deg! **

"_Adik? Selama ini, Kurosaki hanya mengangap aku sebagai Adik?" _

"Eh, karena itu, aku terkadang merindukan dirimu yang dulu, Toushiro." lirih Ichigo sambil menundukan kepalanya, "Yaa.. bukan berarti aku tidak suka dengan kau yang sekarang. Hanya saja, aku sudah jarang atau bahkan belum pernah melihatmu tersenyum padaku seperti dulu." ujar Ichigo sambil mendongakan wajahnya menatap lurus apa yang di hadapannya.

"Rindu sekali." ujarnya lagi lebih lirih.

Hitsugaya yang mendengar itu tak pelak membuat wajahnya merona merah. Dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa untuk membalas perkataan dari pemuda berambut _orange_ yang sejak tadi selalu mengajaknya bicara itu.

"Maaf, kalau semisalnya aku melakukan kesalahan yang membuatmu marah, Toushiro." ujar Ichigo lagi.

Hitsugaya hanya terdiam dalam kebisuan.

**Sreek..**

Perlahan, Ia mulai berdiri dari posisinya dan melangkah pergi dari pintu itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak ingin mendengar celotehan Ichigo yang tidak mampu ia balas.

Merasakan sedikit getaran dari balik pintu itu, Ichigo menghela nafas sambil menatap langit senja kala itu, "_'Adik', _ya?" Keluhnya. Lalu beranjak pergi dari rumah keluarga Hitsugaya itu.

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

Termenung di atas ranjang sambil menatap kosong handphone yang sedari tadi berbunyi, itulah yang dilakukan seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro sekarang. Tanpa Ia angkat, Hitsugaya tahu siapa yang dari tadi menghubunginya. Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, pasti menganggapku aneh. Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu," lirihnya, dering handphone miliknya kembali berbunyi. Membuat Hitsugaya memilih untuk melihatnya.

_-Kurosaki Calling- _

Pemuda mungil itu tidak mengangkatnya. Ia hanya menatap layar handphone yang terus berbunyi di tangannya. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, handphone itu tak berbunyi lagi. Hitsugaya melihat 15 panggilan tak terjawab di layar handphone itu. Dan juga 25 sms baru.

"Sudah sebanyak ini?" entah kenapa, melihat itu Hitsugaya jadi tersenyum kecil. Kalau begini, artinya Ichigo mungkin mengkhawatirkannya, bukan?

Penasaran, Hitsugaya membuka satu sms terakhir dari Ichigo.

_From: Kurosaki _

_-Kau marah padaku?- _

Agaknya, pemuda mungil itu merasa senang. Tidak tahu, kenapa. Yang pasti Ia merasa senang membaca sms itu. tergerak untuk membalas sms Ichigo, kalau dipikir-pikir, ini kesempatan agar Ichigo tidak menganggapnya aneh gara-gara tadi.

_To: Kurosaki _

_-Maaf. Tadi handphone ku mati, jadi aku tidak bisa membalas langsung. Marah untuk apa? Aku tidak marah.- _

_Send. _Tinggal menunggu jawaban dari pemuda berambut orange itu. tak perlu waktu lama untuk Hitsugaya menunggu balasan dari Ichigo.

_From: Kurosaki _

_-Sungguh?- _

Satu kata yang jelas mengena. Tampaknya, Ichigo memang berpikir kalau sikap Hitsugaya tadi memang aneh.

_To: Kurosaki _

_-Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf kalau menurutmu sikapku tadi sore aneh. Mungkin aku agak kelelahan saat itu.- _

Iya, lelah. Lelah karena harus menahan perasaan sesak yang makin lama makin terasa sakit. Hitsugaya menunggu dengan sabar balasan dari Ichigo. Aneh, kenapa lama sekali. Pikirnya kemudian.

**Drrrt.. Drrrttt... **

"Eh?" pemuda mungil itu hanya cengo saat handphone-nya berbunyi dan tertera nama Kurosaki _Calling _di layar handphone-nya.

"Ke-kenapa harus menelpon segala, sih?" gerutu pemuda mungil itu.

**Pip! **

"Hallo?"

_/Hallo, Toushiro! Syukurlah kau mengangkat telepon dariku,/ _

"Apa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

_/Ketusnya, aku cuma khawatir padamu. Kau bilang kau lelah? Apa kau sakit?/ _

"Tidak." Balas Hitsugaya singkat.

_/Apa aku menganggumu?/ _

"Tidak."

_/Sungguh?/ _

"Ya."

_/Hahh.. bisakah kau menjawabku lebih dari satu kata?/ _

"Menurutmu?"

_/Menurutku, kau itu pelit dalam menggunakan kata-kata, Toushiro./ _

"Oya?" Hitsugaya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan pemuda berambut orange itu.

_/Tuh'kan kau pelit! Tapi syukurlah, sepertinya kau sudah tidak apa-apa./ _

"Memangnya aku kenapa? Dasar orang aneh." Pemuda mungil itu memilih untuk berbaring di ranjangnya. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur, Ia pakai untuk menutup matanya. Sedangkan, lengan kanannya masih Ia pakai untuk memegang handphone.

_/Oke. Aku tidak akan membahas masalah tadi. Sabtu besok kau ada waktu?/ _

"Kalau ada memang kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

_/Besok aku akan menjemputmu ke rumah jam 10 pagi. Rukia dan yang lain akan mengadakan pesta di cafè. Kau ikut?/ _

Hitsugaya terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab ajakan Ichigo itu, "Tidak. Aku tidak ikut." Jawabnya kemudian.

_/Lho? Bukankah kau bilang besok ada waktu./ _

"Aku malas keluar rumah, Kurosaki."

_/Pokoknya, aku tidak menerima alasan seperti itu. besok kau akan kujemput tepat jam 10, Toushiro! Bye./ _

Mendengar deklarasi dari Ichigo, membuat pemuda bermata _emerald _itu langsung terbangun dari posisi tidurnya, "Hei! Tunggu, Kuro-,"

**Tuutt... Tuuutt.. **

Sambungan terputus, Hitsugaya merungut kesal melihatnya, "Sial. diputus lagi."

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**_Keesokan Harinya_ **

**Sreeg! **

"Toushiro, bangun!"

"Ngh.. hari ini libur, Nee-_san..~_" gumam Hitsugaya sembari menyamankan tidurnya.

"Toushiro!"

**Bet! **

Tiba-tiba selimut pemuda mungil itu langsung ditarik hingga jatuh ke lantai.

Merasakan hawa dingin AC langsung menyergap tubuhnya, membuat Hitsugaya mengerjapkan matanya mencari selimut, "Ngh... sial. Mana selimutku?" umpatnya sembari mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya, tangan kanannya mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk. Setelah berhasil terduduk, pemuda mungil itu lantas mencoba membuka kedua matanya secara sempurna. Dan...

"Toushiro?" panggil seseorang yang ternyata adalah Ichigo sembari duduk tepat di hadapan Hitsugaya.

"Ngh?" lagi loading, maklum nyawanya belum kumpul semua.

Ichigo malah tersenyum melihat Hitsugaya menatapnya dengan mata setengah terbuka, "Pagi!"

Hitsugaya mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, "Kuro.. saki..?"

"Ya?"

**3... **

**2.. **

**1. **

"Aaaaaaaa..!"

Hitsugaya langsung berteriak histeris saat wajah Ichigo terlihat secara close-up di depan wajahnya. Mungkin kalau 10 cm lagi hidung mereka akan bersentuhan, atau bisa lebih dari sekedar hidung yang bersentuhan kali, ya? Hehehe.. **#**plak!

Pemuda mungil itu reflek manarik bad cover kasur untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih berlengan pendek dan celana boxer yang, ehm! Pendek pula yang menurutnya perlu**(**harus**)** ditutup. Apa lagi di depan pemuda berambut orange itu, "A-apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, Kurosaki? !" tanya Hitsugaya kaget.

Ichigo berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, "Kau lupa, Toushiro? aku bilang akan menjemputmu'kan? Lagi pula, Momo yang mengijinkan aku masuk kesini," kata Ichigo yang sekarang mengenakan celana jeans hitam dengan aksen rantai di kantung kiri, memakai kaos putih dilapisi jaket coklat yang bertudung, dan sebuah jam tangan bewarna hitam melekat di lengan kirinya.

Dalam hati, Hitsugaya tengah merapalkan sumpah serapah kepada Onee-_san_ tersayangnya itu, "Tapi tetap saja! Ini kamarku'kan? Lagi pula, aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak ikut pergi!" tandas pemuda mungil itu.

Ichigo menaikan bahunya mendengar itu, "Terserah kau mau bilang apa, Toushiro. yang jelas aku sudah cape-cape menjemputmu jadi kau harus ikut! Cepat mandi sana. Aku tunggu di bawah," _jengjeng! _Bagaikan deklarasi kemerdekaan yang diumumkan oleh pemuda bermata musim gugur itu, membuat Hitsugaya menelan bulat-bulat perkataan Ichigo dan hanya bisa cengo dengan ucapan Ichigo yang err.. mungkin terkesan seperti pemaksaan. Meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang masih betah di dalam bad cover, Ichigo memilih pergi dari kamar bernuansa biru muda itu.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo membalikan tubuhnya sambil menunjuk tepat ke arah pemuda mungil itu yang masang tampang heran, "Ingat! Aku menunggumu di bawah. Kalau dalam 30 menit kau tidak keluar, aku akan tetap menyeretmu ikut, Toushiro!" dan setelah itu pintu tertutup. Oke! Ini baru bisa dibilang dengan pemaksaan. Pemuda mungil itu menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

"Dasar. Seenaknya saja dia.."

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Ichigo-_san, _aku titip Shiro-_chan , _ya,"

"Tentu saja, Momo-_san. _Kami permisi dulu, ya."

"Um!" Momo lalu menoleh pada Adik lelakinya itu, "Shiro-_chan _jangan menyusahkan Ichigo-_san_, lho!" nasehat gadis berambut hitam sanggul itu.

"Huh!" Hitsugaya memalingkan wajahnya masih kesal gara-gara tadi.

Sekarang Hitsugaya mengenakan baju lengan hitam panjang dihiasi jaket putih berlengan pendek, celana jeans bewarna biru dongker, serta syal bewarna biru langit, dan sepatu kets hitam.

Momo nyengir melihat tingkah Adiknya itu, "Ya, sudah.. Hati-hati di jalan, ya." ujarnya sambil melambai kecil. Ichigo mengangguk. Perlahan kaca mobil Ia taikkan hingga tertutup. Tak lama kemudian, mobil bewarna silver itu melaju meninggalkan kompleks perumahan itu.

Disepanjang perjalanan, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya hanya terdiam dengan alunan musik radio yang menghiasi lingkup di dalam mobil itu. Sesekali Ichigo mengetuk-ngetuk setir mobil mengikuti alunan lagu yang tengah di putar radio. Sedangkan Hitsugaya hanya melihat jalanan dari jendela. Entah kenapa, suasana seperti ini serasa tidak nyaman bagi Hisugaya sendiri. Tapi, kalau pemuda bermata _emerald _ itu yang mengajak ngobrol duluan kesannya jadi aneh. Karena biasanya pemuda berambut orange itulah yang mengajak ngobrol du-,

"Toushiro?"

-luan. Oke, mungkin benar kalau Ichigo yang tidak mulai duluan, mereka akan tetap tidak bersuara sampai tempat yang dituju sampai.

"Apa?" balas Hitsugaya ketus. Tanpa menoleh dari jalanan yang Ia lihat.

"Mengenai kemarin, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

**Jleb! **

Dari sekian banyak topik pembicaraan, kenapa _Mikan _ini malah membahas kejadian kemarin? _Ugh.. _

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Hitsugaya singkat. Sebisa mungkin bersikap biasa saja.

Ichigo mengecilkan volume radionya, "Tidak ada apa-apamu itu, pasti ada apa-apanya, Toushiro. memangnya aku sudah mengenalmu berapa lama,"

Hitsugaya langsung menoleh pada Ichigo, "Aku bilang tidak ada apa-apa. Ya, tidak apa-apa!" serunya, namun Ia langsung menundukan kepalanya, "Maaf. Bukan maksudku membentakmu, Kurosaki."

**Puk! **

"Ya, sudah. Aku tidak memaksa, kok." Kata Ichigo sambil menepuk kepala Hitsugaya sekali.

'_Ku mohon, jangan selalu bersikap baik padaku, Kurosaki. Ku mohon.' _kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Hei, kau tahu kenapa hari ini Rukia membuat pesta di cafe?" tanya Ichigo.

Hitsugaya menggeleng. Melihat respon seperti itu dari pemuda di sampingnya, Ichigo tersenyum, "Rukia mau merayakan hari jadinya dengan Renji yang pertama setelah setahun mereka jadian, lho."

**Deg! **

Hitsugaya langsung menatap Ichigo tak percaya. Tunggu! Bukannya Rukia tengah dekat dengan Ichigo. Lalu kenapa bisa dengan Renji? Heran Hitsugaya.

"Kau pasti kaget, Toushiro. Sebenarnya Rukia dan Renji sudah lama jadian. Dan aku lho yang menjodohkan mereka. Fuh! Ternyata aku berbakat juga jadi _pak comblang_, ya! Haha.." kata Ichigo sambil asyik menyetir, tanpa melihat ekspresi Hitsugaya yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Memangnya, sih.. baru aku yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka. Makanya dengan pesta ini juga, Rukia dan Renji mau mengakui hubungan mereka kepada teman-teman yang lain. Apa lagi, Renji sudah susah payah mendapat restu dari Byakuya yang _sister complex _itu. anggap saja, ini imbalan untuk mereka'kan?" celoteh Ichigo sambil terus mengemudikan mobilnya. "Makanya tadi aku memaksamu untuk ikut ke pesta ini. Bagaimana menurutmu, Toushiro?"

"..."

"Toushiro?" panggil Ichigo lagi.

"..."

Ichigo reflek memberhentikan mobilnya dan langsung menatap pemuda mungil disampingnya yang tidak menyahut pertanyaannya itu.

"Toushiro, kau deng-,"

**Tes.. **

**Tes.. **

Ichigo tertegun melihat pemuda mungil itu malah meneteskan air mata dengan wajah memerah. Sepertinya tengah menahan isakan tangis yang kapan saja bisa meledak.

"Kau kenapa, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo khawatir. Karena baru pertama kali ini melihat Hitsugaya menangis semenjak lulus dari SD.

Hitsugaya menggeleng, tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya aliran air dari matanya semakin deras keluar.

"Hei? Apa aku lagi-lagi berbuat salah padamu?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Tentunya kalau orang menangis itu ada sebabnya'kan?

Lagi, Hitsugaya menggeleng. Membuat pemuda bermata musim gugur itu jadi kebingungan sendiri.

Walaupun pelan, Ichigo dapat mendengar isakan kecil dari Hitsugaya dan mata _emerald _yang kini terpejam erat menahan tangis. Tergerak, Ichigo membawa lengan kanannya untuk menghapus air mata di pipi Hitsugaya. Merasakan sentuhan itu, Hitsugaya langsung mendongak menatap wajah Ichigo yang terlihat sangan dekat dengan wajahnya.

Tatapan mata yang saling bertubrukan, Ichigo kembali menghapus air mata Hitsugaya yang masih mengalir. Lengannya terhenti di pipi kanan pemuda bermata _emerald _itu.

Semakin dekat jarak yang ada, Hitsugaya hanya terdiam kaku melihat Ichigo yang semakin mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya, "Maaf..." bisik pemuda berambut orange itu.

Tak lama, mata _emerald _itu hanya bisa terbelalak semaksimal mungkin saat pemuda berambut orange itu menempelkan bibir pada bibir mungil Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya perlahan. Mencoba beradaptasi dengan sensasi asing yang Ia rasakan di hatinya. Namun, terasa lembut secara bersamaan. Tidak ada yang lain terjadi, hanya sepasang bibir yang saling bersentuhan dengan lembut tanpa tekanan.

Pemuda bermata _emerald _itu pun perlahan melingakarkan lengannya di leher pemuda yang tengah menciumnya itu. begitupun Ichigo, pemuda bermata musim gugur itu memindahkan lengannya ke belakang kepala Hitsugaya. Seperti tak ingin melepaskan sosok pemuda mungil itu dari pelukannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya itu dan menatap wajah mungil yang tengah memerah manis di bawahnya.

"_Suki," _kata Ichigo singkat dengan tetap menatap wajah Hitsugaya yang kini terdiam tak percaya.

"Kuro... saki.." gumam Hitsugaya.

**Greb! **

Pemuda berambut orange itu langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Hitugaya, "Maaf, jika aku membuatmu terkejut, "katanya lalu tersenyum, "Aku butuh banyak keberanian untuk menyatakan ini padamu, Toushiro. Aku takut, kau menjauhiku jika aku mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi ternyata aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahannya. Maaf.." tambahnya lagi sambil melepaskan pelukannya itu. Sama. itulah yang dirasakan pemuda mungil itu selama ini. Jadi, Ichigo juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya?

Ichigo menatap sepasang mata _emerald _yang menatapnya tak percaya, "Sekarang aku siap menerima jawaban apapun darimu, Toushiro. Namun, aku minta satu hal, walaupun kau menolaku nanti, aku harap kita masih bisa berteman. Jawabanmu?"

Hitsugaya menetralisir keterkejutannya itu. Sedikit menghela nafas, pemuda mungil itu menatap Ichigo dengan lembut, rahasia yang Ia simpan selama ini, mungkin hari ini akan berakhir, "Apakah kau mau mendengar satu rahasia besar dalam hidupku, Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya balik.

Ichigo hanya mengagguk menjawab pertanyaan Hitsugaya itu, Hitsugaya tersenyum lega melihatnya, "... aku juga sama."

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Ichigo yang sekarang gantian nggak percaya mendengar itu.

"Ya." Jawab Hitsugaya singkat. Hatinya pun serasa sangat ringan.

Pemuda berambut orange itu langsung memasang wajah lega, lalu menatap Hitsugaya, "Boleh, kupeluk lagi?" tanya Ichigo.

Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk, membuat Ichigo langsung menghambur kembali memeluk pemuda mungil itu.

"Terimakasih. Ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan untukku, Toushiro." bisik Ichigo senang.

Hitsugaya membalas pelukan yang selama ini diinginkannya itu, tatapan matanya pun menjadi melembut, "Ya. Aku juga, Kurosaki."

_Terimakasih, Kurosaki. Terimaksih... _

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

"Cieeh... cieeehh..~ sepertinya ada pasangan baru, nih!" goda Rukia.

"Hahaha.. akhirnya kau berhasil juga, Ichigo!" kali ini Renji menepuk pundak sohibnya itu dengan cukup keras.

"Kalian ini bikin malu aja! Kasihan Toushiro'kan!" galak Ichigo melihat wajah pemuda mungil disampinya itu kini memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hahaha.. kalian berdua memang pasangan baru yang lucu! Heeeii...! semuanya! Ichigo dan Hitsugaya-_san _jadian, lho..!" seru Rukia yang membuat perhatian teman-teman Ichigo yang lain teralihkan pada gadis bermata _Violet _itu.

"WOI RUKIA!/KUCHIKI-_SAN!" _ seru Ichigo dan Hitsugaya panik.

"Benarkah? Wah! Selamat!" seru yang lain.

"Eh?" IchiHitsu langsung cengo saat teman-temannya itu berbondong-bondong menghampiri mereka untuk mengucapkan selamat.

"Hohoho.. Hebat kau, Ichigo bisa mendapatkan Hitsugaya-_san!_"

"Selamat, ya! Ichigo-_kun, _Toushiro_-kun_!"

"_My Little Taichou, _selamat, ya..~"

"Hitsugaya-_san, _hati-hati, Ichigo itu Play boy, lho!"

"Woi! Aku dengar itu!" seru Ichigo sambil menjitak kepala Keigo.

Semua orang yang ada disana hanya tertawa melihat itu.

"Nah, semuanya! Ayo kita berpesta hingga larut malam!" seru Rukia.

"OKE!"

_Mungkin suatu rahasia pasti akan terbongkor dengan sendirinya suatu saat nanti. Hanya saja, perlu keyakinan dan tanggung jawab yang berat jika sebuah rahasia akan terbongkar'kan? Tapi, mencoba jujur terhadap diri sendiri, tidak ada salahnya._

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**_OWARI_ **

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

**_OMAKE!_ **

Disisi lain Cafè..

Kusaka meminum sedikit kopi hangatnya sambil bersandar di bangku Cafè. Sengaja menjauh dari teman-temannya yang sedang asyik berpesta.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya seseorang. Kusaka mendongak menatap seorang gadis berambut hijau bergelombang dihadapannya.

Kusaka tersenyum, "Silahkan," katanya sopan.

Setelah dipersilahkan, gadis itupun mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan pemuda berambut cukup panjang itu, "Terimakasih. Apa kau tidak ikut bergabung dengan yang lain?"

"Tidak. Sejujurnya, aku tidak suka keramaian," kata Kusaka singkat.

"Oh. Apa kau menjauh karena sesuatu?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Kusaka tersenyum, "Aku sangat berterimakasih kau memperhatikanku, Nelliel. Mungkin saja, alasanku kenapa tidak ingin bergabung dalam pesta sama denganmu,"

"Begitukah?" tanya Nelliel sambil meminum sedikit Cappucino hangatnya.

Kusaka tersenyum lagi, "Ya, mungkin."

"Patah hati?" tanya Nelliel singkat.

"Kalau iya, apakah kau mau mengobatinya?" balas Kusaka diselingi dengan senyuman(lagi).

"Apakah itu tawaran? Aku ambil kalau aku minat, ya." Balas Nelliel sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hm. Boleh saja."

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**_OWARI (**Kali ini sungguhan**)_ **

**~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**A/N : **Gyaaaaaaaaaa...~! akhirnya daku kembali dari WB, Yahuii!" \**(**^0^**)/\(**^0^**)/ #**dilempar baskom

Senangnya... bisa buat lagi fanfic Oneshot! Kali ini korbannya IchiHitsu..! sekaligus fic _Request_ dari **Haruna Tsubaki** a.k.a Imouto-_chan_ ku tercinta.. _Gomenasai! _Baru selesai sekarang, semoga dikau nggak lumutan nungguinnya, Imouto-_chan... _**T0T #**jeger!

Semoga dikau suka, Imouto_-chan_...~ **o(**^_^**)/**

walah-walah.. ada crack pair tuh! **#**ngelirik Kusaka+Nelliel**# ***dzing!

_Gomen _kalau ceritanya aneh, terus ada typo yang bergentayangan kayak _Hollow _kelaperan nyari makanan.. **T_T #**plakplok!

_Yosh!_Mohon kritik dan sarannya, minna! _Arigatou gozaimasu!_

_Mata ashita, Minna..!_ **(**^o^**)**/

__Keep Your Spirit!_ _

_NamiKaze-Naruni_


End file.
